The GRIM Prank
by Lars Black
Summary: Capítulo unico. Una broma de James y Sirius, para sus compañeros de curso.


Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Este es un One Shot.

The GRIM Prank By Lars Black

Los merodeadores no podían estar más felices, tras 3 años de arduos intentos por fin habían conseguido convertirse en animagos.

El primero en intentarlo fue Peter.

-Una Rata- soltaron en carcajadas Sirius y James

Y Peter regresó a la normalidad.

-No puedo creer que me tocó una rata-

-No te desanimes Pete- le dijo Remus. -Puede ser de mucha utilidad, solo piénsalo, te podrás escabullir en casi todos los lugares-

Peter Recuperó su sonrisa. -Tienes Razón Remus, Ser pequeño puede ser de gran utilidad, ahora quiero ver en que se transforman ustedes dos-

-Entonces será mi turno- dijo James. Y se colocó en su lugar.

-WOW, ¿Qué ese?-

-Es un ciervo, no puedo creer que James sea un ciervo, ahora si que estoy ansioso de transformarme-

James regresó a la normalidad. -Esto es genial, Pero tenemos que practicar más para poder dominarlo, se siente muy raro tener 4 patas-

-¡Después! James, ahora quiero intentarlo Yo-

Sirius se colocó en su lugar, y realizó su transformación.

Cuando estuvo lista Remus, James y Peter dieron un salto hacia atrás de la impresión.

-¡Un Grim!- Gritó Peter.

Pero observándolo con atención no se trataba de un Grim.

-Se parece mucho a un Grim Peter- Dijo James.

-Pero ciertamente tiene sus diferencias- agregó Remus. -De primera vista si lo parece, pero fijándote bien es más un perro-

Sirius regresó a la normalidad.

-WOW, Un GRIM,- Gritó Sirius de felicidad.

-No es un Grim Sirius-

-Ah, vamos James, lo que pasa es que tienes envidia-

-Esta, bien, esta bien Sirius, es un Grim-

-------------- ------------------------ -----------------

El tiempo seguía pasando y los chicos por fin habían dominado sus transformaciones, simplemente era genial.

Faltaban tres días para Halloween, y todos esperaban con ansias la fiesta que se celebraría ese año, después de muchos negociaciones, les habían permitido celebrar la fiesta en los terrenos del castillo, según esto para darle más ambiente a las cosas.

Sirius y James se encontraban en clase de adivinación,

-Prongs, sigo creyendo que inscribirnos a esta clase fue una perdida de tiempo-

-Igual Yo, pero no desesperes amigo, el próximo año podremos librarnos de "Tienes el ojo interior más cerrado que jamas haya visto nunca" Ja, Como si esto realmente funcionara.-

Y los dos echaron a reír.

Sin embargo, los demás alumnos que tomaban esa clase tomaban muy enserio las "Predicciones" de su profesora.

La profesora seguía con su discurso de los astros, cuando de pronto, se tensó, muchos creyeron que se había desmayado porque se precipitó hacia el suelo, pero justo antes de estrellarse con el, se sostuvo y empezó a incorporarse lentamente.

Y con voz fuerte y Grave dijo.

--Tu- Señalando fijamente a James. -Tus días estan contados, al anochecer de tres, y al amanecer del cuarto. Día………………….

Entonces la profesora regresó en sí.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-

El Rumor de que James moriría en la fiesta de Halloween se extendió rápidamente por todo el colegio. Todos parecían muy alterados, bueno casi todos porque a susodicho merodeador parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

Sirius entró corriendo a la habitación

-James no vas a creer lo que he escuchado, al parecer ya hasta están apostando como vas a morir-

-¿Y que va ganado?- preguntó interesado.

-Pues,… Devorado por el calamar del lago-

Y los dos echaron a reír.

-Sabes Sirius, no sería tan mala idea morir ese día-

-¿A que te refieres……….. ah, ya veo- dijo mirando con complicidad a su amigo.

-¿Se lo decimos a Remus y a Peter?-

-No, será una sorpresa- terminó James.

------------ ------------- ----------

La fiesta de Halloween había sido excelente, todos disfrutaban al máximo del exterior del castillo, música, fogatas, historias de fantasmas, de hecho la habían pasado tan bien que ya nadie creía en verdad que James se fuera a morir así nada más.

Y la tranquilidad que presentaba el muchacho los convencía aún más.

Los Gryffindors de Quinto año se encontraban alrededor de una gran fogata, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban los linderos del bosque prohibido.

-Contemos historias de Terror- sugirió Sirius. Y todos asintieron gustosos.

La atmósfera se estaba creando, las historias cada vez eran más espantosas que las anteriores y aunque no lo admitieran las chicas y los chicos se juntaban cada vez más.

Era el Turno De James.

Empezó su historia, tenía a todos sumergidos en la trama cuando de pronto Lisa Campell, lo miró horrorizada y señaló hacia el. Poco a poco el resto de los alumnos empezó a hacer lo mismo. Lily Evans no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó James al ver la cara de sus compañeros.

-¡ES UN GRIM!- gritó una de las chicas.

James volteó de inmediato, y un gran perro negro se le abalanzaba encima, trató de incorporares, pero fue demasiado tarde, el animal lo había cogido por una pierna. Su varita había salido volando.

-¡AYUDA! ¡AUXILIO!- Mientras era jalado por el animal hacia el bosque Prohibido.

Peter Y Remus, no sabían ni que hacer..

Y los demás gritaban desesperados, a los profesores.

Pero sus Gritos fueron interrumpidos por unas fuertes risotadas que salían desde el bosque Prohibido.

-FELIZ HALLOWEEN- Salieron Sirius y James con una gran sonrisa en su rostro,

Cabe decir que estuvieron en detención hasta La Broma De Navidad-

Fin


End file.
